Junior
|last_appearance=Thomas and the Magic Railroad |creator(s)=Britt Allcroft |actor=Michael E. Rodgers |name=C. Junior |nicknames= * Twinkletoes Jr. (by Diesel 10) * Moondoggy (by Diesel 10) |gender=Male |country_of_origin= |affiliation= * Shining Time Station * Mr. Conductor |occupation=Shining Time Station conductor |relative(s)=Mr. Conductor (cousin) }} C. Junior (Junior for short) is Mr. Conductor's cousin. Like his cousin, he is at a regular height on Sodor and the Magic Railroad - anywhere else, he shrinks to a height of 24 centimetres (ten inches). Biography He was stated to have put party poppers down Thomas' funnel at one point. While the others found the prank to be funny, Thomas wasn't amused, and held a grudge against him for it. Junior was called by Mr. Conductor to go to Sodor to help find the source of the gold dust. Junior was almost out of gold dust himself, and so he brought Lily to help him. When they reached the windmill, he took a ride on it when no one was looking, but the wind was too strong and he was flung onto Diesel 10. Junior lost his beach bag in the process. Diesel 10 took him to the Sodor Ironworks and flung him onto James. In the nick of time, Junior teleported himself and James to safety using the last of the gold dust. After Diesel 10 fell onto a barge and the gold dust was restored, Junior kept his promise to Lily to give her a little bit of gold dust. He decided not to go back to the beach, opting instead to become the new Conductor of Shining Time. Personality Junior enjoys relaxing on the beach and playing pranks - Thomas mentioned he once stuck party poppers down his funnel. He often gets into trouble. Everything he does though is in good heart, if pranking can be considered in good heart. Actors * Michael E. Rodgers * Joël Legendre * Hiroaki Hirata * Ziv Meir * Luis Daniel Ramírez * José Antonio Macías * Kim Hasper Trivia * Junior is apparently allergic to grass, and easily gets motion sickness. * Junior was originally intended to have an English accent, but after Michael E. Rodgers was cast for the role, Britt Allcroft decided to give Junior a Scottish accent to reflect Rodgers' heritage. * In the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, after Boomer and Diesel 10 fell off the old viaduct into a barge of sludge, Junior used his magic bandana to turn the two villains into sludge. * He is heard to call James, "James the Brains" Quotes :Now, don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since-- :You stuffed party poppers down my funnel! :Hey, we had a laugh. :You did! - Thomas and Junior talking about their last greeting, "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" :James the Brains, get us out of here! - Junior about to use his last bits of gold dust to get away from Diesel 10. "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" es:Junior he:ג'וניור pl:Junior ru:Джуниор Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:Male characters Category:Visitors Category:Television Series-only characters